Of Moons And Suns
by KimmiiMichelle
Summary: !REVISED! Sorry guys I know some of you said you liked it but I went back and read it and found a better way to do it also changed some names as I don't remember them and as I said I have big plans for it as I got a new laptop I lost everything so updating will take a bit so it catches up (SUMMARY INSIDE)
1. The Beginning

**Summary: Kagome's finally 18 no more school, no more homework. But still there's shard to find. She joins her cousin Ryleigh in her adventures and discovers she's not who she really is? She falls in love with Inuyasha's older half-brother but it's not Sesshomaru?**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _ **"Beast talking"**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Beginning**_

It's Kagome's 18th birthday she should be celebrating, she should be out with her friends and partying, Instead dealing with a bipolar over dramatic inu-hanyou.

"At least Inuyasha let me go home to see my family, I promised mama I would be there today for a couple hours" Kagome says as she sighed for the 11th time that afternoon.

"Keh you stupid wench we gotta find the damn jewel shards since you broke the jewel." Inuyasha claims as he crossed his arms into his haori and stuck his nose up into the air.

That's all it took for one Kagome Higurashi as everyone in the inu-tachi watched the common fight between the two friends they noticed the dark aura surrounding the young priestess. Only the hanyou can anger her in such a way and as it happens it also means the end of the fight.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT" Kagome screams as loud as she can knowing it will hurt his over sensitive ears. "YOU IDIOT, I AM GOING HOME SIT YOU WILL NOT STOP ME SIT YOU WILL NOT FOLLOW ME EVEN IF I HAVE TO PURIFY YOU SIT" She screamed out her frustration storming out of the clearing heading in the direction of the well that she's passed through for the past three years _'have been going back and forth between my world and here. Struggling to pass school'_

' _You think that the pig head would acknowledge what I let go but no instead he's always yelling wench, bitch. Kikyo would of never shattered the jewel, Kikyo wouldn't need anyone to save her'_ muttering about a certain dog demon and stomping angrily to the well Kagome stopped and just stared at the well for a minute thinking. _'I don't love him anymore I haven't in two years but it still hurts to be compared to that clay pot. The past two years Miroku and Keade helped trained me with my miko powers, Sango also taught me some hand to hand combat, No one really knew but my cousin Ryleigh could pass through the well. Actually she did it quite often she said she travels with a demon but never told me who, she was always very quiet about her life. I do owe alot to her though while the others taught me some things it was Ryleigh that had taught me how to use a sword and to fight. The others didn't want to teach me saying I didn't need to know.'_ Sighing the young priestess jumped down the old well to what awaits her in the future.

Landing on the other side of the well Kagome looked up to see the old well house and smiling to herself climbed up the ladder her mother had put in for her. Once up the well the priestess did a quick check to make sure no one was around to see her and sprinted off to her house. _'Home sweet home'_ Kagome thought to herself slowing down to a walk she opened the doors to her house slipping off her shoes and with a shout of "Mom I'm home!" She started off towards the kitchen knowing that is where she will find her mother. "Hey mom I was wondering-" Kagome started to talk but seeing her cousins casually sitting at the table she stopped she never seen them much yes she knew them and she knew Ryleigh crossed over the well too but never once has she seen all three in the same room in a while since they were kids to be exact. Naomi Kagome's mother smiled and said "sit down dear I have something to tell you". Dumbstruck and confused Kagome nodded and sat next to her cousin Ryan, he has black short hair it was longer on the top but shorter on the sides his eyes a light blue like looking at the sky on a sunny summer day. His skin wasn't tan but wasn't on the pale side either he in a way reminded her of Sesshomaru both never showed emotion and bore the same bored look.

Turning her attention to Ryleigh, Kagome studied her as well she was a lot alike Ryan. Both have black hair but Ryleigh's reaches to the bottom of her back and curly it looks almost blue if the light hits it right. Her eyes are a darker blue like the ocean her skin is more on the tanner side taking after her father who is from Italy. Like Ryan she doesn't show much emotion not psychically anyway but her eyes always gave her away if you knew her at least.

Turning to the last one the youngest of the three his name is Rayden. Unlike his older siblings he was the opposite of them for he has blonde hair and instead of blue eyes the deepest color of green like the forest. His skin is much paler than that of Ryleigh or even Ryan's he was also more outgoing and out spoken. In a way he was like Inuyasha sometimes to brash.

Kagome shook her head and smiled at everyone "What is it that you need to talk to me about mom?" she questioned as her mother sat down with a cup a tea. 'Well Kagome you're a demon" Naomi said to her daughter with a straight face. Kagome the poor girl started laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair when she noticed everyone's serious face. "wh-wha-what do you mean momma? I can't be a demon! I'm human! And a priestess" Kagome screeched standing up straight with her hands on the table.

Calmly her mother nodded her head towards the seat indicating her daughter to sit back down. Kagome taking the hint sat back down whining "Mom there is no way I am a demon it's just not possible." Shaking her head Ryleigh sighed and looked at Kagome for the first time. "How do you think I am able to get through the well Kagome?" Ryleigh says talking softly like she would to a scared child. Shaking her head Kagome refused to believe she was a demon it just was not possible she was a human!

Ryan standing and putting a hand on Naomi's shoulder he turned to Kagome and spoke calm and evenly " look us three" nodding his head to his brother and sister " Will show you we're your family and we're demons as well" Kagome not knowing what to say nodded her head and agreed waiting and watching as Ryan went first in a bright light of blue.

 **Leave reviews please! First fanfic if there is anything I spelled wrong or something doesn't make sense than message me and I will tell you. Writing this as I go.**

 **Also redid this Finally got a computer again and went through this needed a lot of work and got my mojo back for it! I will be doing point of views from certain characters perspectives and also further in the story will need help with sword names THANK YOU GUYS for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated it's been awhile since I have wrote so I am a bit rusty but I love Inuyasha fics so please anything is good for me**


	2. The truth

**Summary: Kagome's finally 18 no more school, no more homework. But still there's shard to find. She joins her cousin Ryleigh in her adventures and discovers she's not who she really is? She falls in love with Inuyasha's older half-brother but it's not Sesshomaru?**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _ **"Beast talking"**_

Previously: Ryan standing and putting a hand on Naomi's shoulder he turned to Kagome and spoke calm and evenly "look us three" nodding his head to his brother and sister "Will show you we're your family and we're demons as well" Kagome not knowing what to say nodded her head and agreed waiting and watching as Ryan went first in a bright light of blue.

 _ **Chapter 2: The truth**_

After the light died down Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked at her elder cousin. Ryan still looked the same but now he has markings of a demon two pale blue strips on each cheek he has the same pale blue on his eyelids as well. As far as she can see he has it on his arms as well then she noticed the sun marking with little tendrils of the sun rays curving in on his forehead marking that he is of royalty. She noticed his pointed ears when Ryleigh stood up turning her attention to the twin of the two Kagome watched as Ryleigh changed her appearance as well. Instead of a light of blue she was covered in a light of gold when the light died down Kagome immediately felt the suffocating aura of her cousin before she suppressed it. Gasping for air she looked at Ryleigh with surprise she only met one demon that had that kind of power before and that was Inuyasha's brother! Kagome staring with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide noticed Ryleigh didn't have marking she looked exactly the same minus the pointed ears. She couldn't help but stare she thought Sesshomaru was the only demon that strong besides his late father. It was silent until Kagome heard a female's laugh that's when she met her cousin eyes with a confused look.

Shaking her head Ryleigh looked at Kagome with a smile "Not all royal demonesses have royal markings it's more common for females to have markings when they're mated or when they're an heir". Watching to make sure the young priestess understood she continued after seeing her nod "At one point I did have markings much similar to Ryan's but I did not wish for the throne so the mark went to him." Kagome nodded her understanding then looked to the last sibling he gave her a goofy wide grin then pushed himself backwards to stand, keeping his eyes on Kagome he held his hands out to the side still holding a goofy grin he flared his aura and in a instant there was flames where he stood left no burn marks but left what was once a human now demon like Ryan he too had markings on his face a stripe on each side of his cheek his markings are a dark red the only thing he lacks is the marking that names him heir.

Kagome blinked looking at everyone _'I can't be a demon but... everything is in front of me they changed from human to demon and they're my family so I know if they are I must be right?'_ Kagome's mother grabbed her daughters hand gaining her attention "Dear you're a demon-miko do you see that now?" Looking towards her mother Kagome slowly nodded her head still trying to wrap her head around the fact she's not human.

Looking up at the hand that is on her shoulder Naomi stood up letting Ryleigh sit across from Kagome. Kagome's attention went to her cousin as she watched her sit across from her where her mother once sat. "Look I understand this isn't easy and you're probably very confused so let me explain everything to you and afterwards you can ask any questions". Ryleigh said speaking to Kagome, _'her voice always sounds so soft and melodic'_ Kagome thought to herself realizing that everyone is waiting for an answer from her. Nodding her head Kagome waited to hear what was going to be said to her, "Well to start off you're not from this time you are from 700 years ago, we travelled here as your parents wished to protect you" Ryleigh spoke looking at Kagome, seeing her nod her head she continued "Your mother is a very powerful priestess her name is Midoriko and your father is a lord" Ryleigh stopped to take a second to get her thoughts together this was hard for her.

Looking out the window she continued "your mother had made two jewels the one known as the jewel of four souls and the one she placed inside your body to make you human hiding your demon side until your 18th birthday. She had told your father that a day will come where she will go into battle and not make it out, of course he didn't want to hear her talk like that she was his mate and he would protect her with his dying breath but it wasn't supposed to be that way and Midoriko made that known to him." Pausing Ryleigh looked at Ryan to continue the story

"The day of the battle she turned to your father and told him to put you in the old bones eater well at first he argued it saying he can protect her better than anyone can but your mother wasn't having any of it she told him that he would see his daughter again but for now he needs to do this that this was your destiny. Eventually he listened to her words and took you to the old well but not without seeing his niece and nephews asking them for their help." Ryan paused in his story to make sure he still had her attention once he confirmed that he did indeed have her attention still he cleared his throat and continued.

"You see Kagome not only were you in danger but my sister and us as well so your father thought all of us should go through the well and come back with you to make sure you adjusted well and survived, before we went through the well you were kept safe as your father came to help us in the war our mother started when he arrived it was a blood bath many were already dead. Our father lay dying in his only daughters arms for he took a fatal hit that was meant for her from our mother." Kagome gasped looking at Ryleigh shock in her wide eyes but Ryan continued and her attention was once again on the other twin.

"You father joined the fight and defeated her and the rest of her army was either taken prisoner or killed, the death of the king shocked everyone no one was sure what to do or what was to happen but as it is the eldest of his children were too young to take the throne so your father became king til the day one of the children can take over but one day when we went to visit there was another war with that another king's life".

Deciding that Rayden should take over as it involves his twin Ryan closed his eyes and leaned against the wall "With that my twin Ryden decided it was best if one of the children take over and with the eldest two not wanting the throne it fell to the hands of the youngest, Ryden is much stronger than myself so it was decided that it was him that would take the throne he was much better suited for it than me" Closing his eyes Rayden took a moment before continuing.

"After we returned we decided to board up the well til the day the spell is released to return to our time now here we are I am sure you have some questions and while I would be glad to answer them I do have a pup of mine to pick up from school". Smiling Rayden stood up patting Kagome's head he turned to Naomi bowed then left.

Everyone was watching to see Kagome's reaction to the story waiting patiently to see if she has any questions.

' _I'm a demon, My parents was a king and Midoriko.. I have priestess powers and I'm about 700 years old.. Both of them are dead'._ Kagome sat there thinking of everything she learned she did have a few questions she still couldn't believe she's not human but the truth is in front of her. Sighing and looking up at everyone that was still in the room she asked the first question that came to her mind. "Why did Midori- my mother put the jewel of four souls in my body?"

"Well you see there really is two jewels the one of four souls and the one that was in your body, the jewel of four souls disappeared when Kikyo burned it with her body. The one ripped from you was the one that held your demon powers at bay but with it gone by tomorrow on your 18th you will no longer be human but your true self and with that I have a proposition for you and Kagome I suggest you consider this it will be very good for you" Ryleigh said waiting to see what Kagome will say.

' _two jewels?_ Kagome was thinking before she turned to Ryleigh "Okay what do you have in mind" she said looking at her cousin.

"You travel with me and my companions they already know and have agreed that if you wish to join us you may but Inuyasha may not and before you say anything it is because of who he is that I think it would not be in your best interest or Inuyasha thick skull brain self until you have controlled your powers and beast" Ryleigh said looking at Kagome with no emotion.

"I travel with Sesshomaru, He has agreed that it would be in your best interest for you to come train with us but that is up to you, your friends can help you yes but none of them are full blooded demons and the type of demon you are it is extremely dangerous to go without being properly trained. Just think about it" Ryleigh spoke waiting to see what else Kagome has to ask

"Sesshomaru? You travel with that but he has no emotion! He will just kill me! "Kagome exclaimed she was confused and now frustrated _'Sesshomaru agreed to me traveling with him? I highly doubt that he hates me'._ Kagome was deep in thought so when someone cleared their throat it made her jump and look up into a smiling face of Ryleigh she's never seen her cousin with such a soft look before.

"He is not what he seems Kagome he has agreed and he is leaving it up to you we both agreed that it will be best if you learned from us but we cannot force you, Now why don't you ask any more questions you have, you have time to think on what I told you of him" Ryleigh said with the same softness in her features.

Kagome nodded her understanding "thank you for letting me decide what I wish to do i-i-im going to take a bath" Everyone watched as Kagome raced up the stairs shutting the door to her bedroom. Sighing Ryleigh stood up and looked towards the woman who took them in "Thank you Naomi for everything and give her some time I'm sure she will come to you about concerns you are after all her mother to her" Ryleigh smiled and walked out the house with Ryan right behind her after nodding towards the human woman.

 **Review please!**

 **I'm taking this story a lot slower than the original that I wrote but it's going to get interesting after this the first two chapters was just introducing the cousins and explaining the situation to our poor dear Kagome. Plus trying to stay on track since I have a new computer I have to rewrite from scratch while looking at the original please be patient and please review guys! ALSO don't worry Souta and Kagome's grandfather is in this but we all know how.**

 **PSA: I will be doing Ryleighs pov in the next chapter**

 **Next up: Ryleigh's pov, Ryan warns Ryleigh of danger, ENTER Sesshomaru we get to see how he is with our demoness ryleigh.**

 **Ryan: This story really needs something interesting to happen or**

 **Ryleigh: Or what? They will stop reading they liked the original and she's trying to stick with that mainly shut it.**

 **Kagome: Guys can we not argue?**

 **Naomi Higurashi- pleasantness**

 **Rayden - God of thunder**

 **Ryleigh- courageous, valiant.**

 **Ryan- little king**


	3. Brother?

**Summary: Kagome's finally 18 no more school, no more homework. But still there's shard to find. She joins her cousin Ryleigh in her adventures and discovers she's not who she really is? She falls in love with Inuyasha's older half-brother but it's not Sesshomaru?**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _ **"Beast talking"**_

Previously: "Thank you Naomi for everything and give her some time I'm sure she will come to you about concerns you are after all her mother to her" Ryleigh smiled and walked out the house with Ryan right behind her after nodding towards the human woman.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter Three: Brother?**

 **Ryleigh Pov:**

Walking out of the house I walked towards the god tree and looked up into the branches Ryan came and stood next to me. "What do you think she will do?" I heard him ask.

"I am not sure brother it is possible she will stay with her friends but if that is the case I am afraid of what will happen not only is she a priestess but a demon" I said trailing off the truth was Kagome will not only be dangerous to herself but to the demon kind if not trained correctly maybe even the human race there's no telling what will happen so I hope she will but she cannot be forced. Looking to my brother I smiled.

"You're going back aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes I will, but don't worry we will be nearby if she decides to come with us. What about you will you be coming?" I said turning to him fully as he turned his head to me.

"I will be gathering my things and finishing up some things here and I will meet you once I am done, don't worry I know how to find you by now" Ryan said while laughing. I watched as he turned and walked down the shrine steps. He stopped half way and looked at the house before turning to me he spoke softly "Someone will be coming after her Ry not a stranger someone she holds dear to her I do not know who and I do not know when" he paused and looked up at the night sky "Do not go far from her I am afraid of what may happen if she can't reach you or you cannot reach her." With that said he turned to walk back down the shrine steps. Thinking of what he told me I figured it will be best to alert Sesshomaru to this knowing he will think the same thing as me.

Smiling to myself I headed to the old well house knowing when I await there will be annoying imp and a child to greet me for the lord will not get to close to the village. As I walked into the old well house I braced myself for the high pitched voice of Jaken.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jumping out of the well I landed softly in front of the two that are there to greet me immediately I noticed Rin running towards me with flowers in her hand bending down to her level I smiled and took the flowers to smell them.

"They're lovely Rin, did you behave yourself?" I asked smiling at the young girl.

Rin beamed happy with the praise she got "yes Rin behaved. Come on Ryleigh-sama Sesshomaru-sama is waiting for us!" She yelled as she ran towards where our little camp was. Shaking my head I turned towards Jaken who was following behind me.

"Jaken I need you to have a travel kimono ready for me I am not dressed properly" I said looking down at myself I was wearing a pair of black leggings along with grey boots and a short sleeve v-neck. Thankfully I have a change of clothes for when this happens. "Yes my lady! This loyal servant will be right on it" Jaken proclaimed as I watched him scurry past me to have my things ready. Walking a short distance into the forest I came to a small clearing and watched as Rin danced around Jaken about something and Jaken mumbling about human children smiling to myself I searched for the one that I needed to speak to. Finding Sesshomaru sitting against a tree with one leg out and the other one bent with his arm draped over his knee I started to make my way to him when a little hand stopped me.

"Lady Ryleigh, lord Sesshomaru said that you would like a bath because the smell from your home is so strong it bothers your sense of smell. Would you like to bathe with Rin?" Rin asked while looking up at me with hopeful eyes. Smiling softy I nodded my head in agreement and put my hand on her head. "Yes Rin-chan I would enjoy that greatly why don't you gather your things while I speak to Sesshomaru then we may go to the spring together". Rin smiled widely nodding her head ran off screaming for Jaken to help her pick out the best smelling flowers for our bath. Shaking my head I walked the rest of the way to my alpha and sat next to him for a time neither of us spoke that is til he decided to break the silence.

"Did she decide?" I heard him ask.

"No she took the news well up until I told her that she would have to choose" I said as I looked up at the stars I felt Sesshomaru's eyes on me but I didn't turn to face him there was no point.

"The half-breed still will not travel with us, I do not wish to deal with his stupidity" Sesshomaru said closing his eyes.

Before I could say anything Rin came over to announce that our bath is ready. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and told us to bathe and that Rin was to sleep afterwards. With that me and Rin headed towards the springs together to take a nice bath and nice it was when we arrived Rin had put all kinds of flowers in the spring it was beautiful. "It's beautiful Rin and it smells so nice" I said softly looking at Rin she smiled widely "come on Ryleigh-sama!" She hurried to get in while laughing the whole way telling me to hurry up. I smiled and set down my change of clothes taking off my modern ones and noticed Jaken had my weapons wrapped in a cloth as to not hurt his self and put it in with my clothes. Pulling the daggers out of the cloth and setting them closer to the spring just in case a demon was dumb enough to try to attack I slowly sank into the spring with a sigh watching Rin swim around. "Rin come here we must wash up Lord Sesshomaru said you must go to bed after your bath" I said as I watched Rin swim over to me as I handed her the soaps to wash her hair. Going under the water to wet my hair I came back up grabbing some soap as well to wash my hair and body. Noticing that Rin was done I dunked under the water to rinse my hair and body off I turned to the child.

"When you dress Rin I want you to walk back to the camp and go to bed understand? I will be there shortly after you young one". I said watching as rin gathered her clothes to dress. "Rin understands my lady, Rin will be going now" She said smiling standing up and walking back to camp. Smiling I turned around and leaned back into the spring it was really relaxing and just what I needed to think of what my brother had informed me of. _'I don't understand why someone close to her would want to hurt her.. Please kami's protect this one they did not die for nothing.'_ Shaking my head I stood and was about to dress myself when I felt it someone _was_ stupid enough to come here knowing Sesshomaru was not far. Picking up my inner haori I went to put it on when the arrogant dog demon came waltzing into the area of the spring, putting on my best glare I spoke to him "Turn around Sessho". Quirking a brow at me he did as I told him to while he blocked the view of the other demon that I knew would be here before I even finished dressing I quickly as I can dressed looking at my inner haori which was a dark silver I slipped it on nothing was out of the ordinary I wore mainly black blue's and silvers so the outer haori was black this time along with the hakamas.

When I went to grab my sash I noticed it wasn't the usual color Jaken gets instead it was gold literal gold on the sash there was a black dragon designed into it the eyes captivated me they were a darker blue than mine own it was beautiful tying my new sash around my waist and securing my weapons. I pulled on my boots and came to stand next to Sesshomaru both males have been silent for a long time it's strange that Sesshomaru has not made a threat maybe he was waiting for me to be properly dressed.

But looking at the demon before me I couldn't help but stare at the similarities between the two males before me shaking my head I looked between them both again.

"Here I thought that someone was trying to be funny saying you have an alpha female but here she is standing right next to you head held high" the male said chuckling.

"What do you want Haru" Sesshomaru spoke his voice was colder than usual.

"Now is that anyway to treat your younger brother?" he said while tilting his head to the side with a smile like he was taunting him.

I watched as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he took a small step forward but before either could say or do something I stepped between them both. "You said you are his younger brother?" I asked my voice held no emotion but he smiled widely at me anyway.

"Why yes, we have different fathers you see after the great dog general went to his human Sesshomaru's mother followed her heart to my father." the male known as Haru said.

Blinking and looking towards the other male behind me I could feel his eyes boring into the male before him, I realized the more we stay here the more Sesshomaru gets mad so thinking on my feet I suggest we head back to camp to check on Rin and to take our conversation there. Sesshomaru immediately took off back to camp at that feeling someone's eyes on me I turned towards Haru who had a curious look on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked watching him for anything.

Shaking his head no he spoke trying to wrap his head around what he saw happen "My brother listened to what you said he listens to no one and yet he walked away without so much as a threat towards me."

Laughing at the male in front of me I decided to pity him and correct him on what he did. "I am his alpha female and I am his equal he knows I can take care of myself and any others but coming upon a woman who is under your brothers protection even if she can take care of herself do you think was very smart? He did not have to listen to my suggestion and I am sure if we do not go back soon you may find out how angry he _really_ is. Do not get me wrong I am sure he still will find a way to hurt you without me knowing but I know him to well." Turning around and walking back to camp I had a very scared looking Haru behind me. Laughing all the way I put my clothes in Ah-Uh pack and went to sit next to Sesshomaru finding he had my pelt next to him I lifted it upon my shoulder that was opposite of his own.

Haru sat across from us I noticed Jaken had the pelts out to sleep on and that Rin was already on them for the moment I turned my attention back to the brothers when Haru spoke "Mother sent me here she said it will be good for us to bond." He looked anywhere but at Sesshomaru poor boy he is probably scared he will bite his head off.

"Hn" was all Sesshomaru said as he closed his eyes and relaxed against the tree.

Knowing no more would be said by Sesshomaru no matter what Haru said I decided to go lay down as well. "Make yourself comfortable for the night I am heading to bed" I turned from both and as I was walking away I heard Haru try to get information about me from Sesshomaru. Taking off my momoko I draped it over Rin and decided to lay next to her using momo as a pillow for the night. Later that night I woke to rustling of clothing next to me using my senses I knew it was Sesshomaru and was wondering why this late maybe he finally decided to answer his brothers questions whatever the reason I slowly fell back to sleep with my alpha near.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Please review guys ! Okay next chapter Kagome pov so we know her thoughts of her change and we know what she's going through also her decision on who she will travel with! It's gonna be a difficult time for our time traveling miko.**

 **Haru-Spring**


	4. My Choice

**Summary: Kagome's finally 18 no more school, no more homework. But still there's shard to find. She joins her cousin Ryleigh in her adventures and discovers she's not who she really is? She falls in love with Inuyasha's older half-brother but it's not Sesshomaru?**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _ **"Beast talking"**_

 **Previously:** Later that night I woke to rustling of clothing next to me using my senses I knew it was Sesshomaru and was wondering why this late maybe he finally decided to answer his brothers questions whatever the reason I slowly fell back to sleep with my alpha near.

 **Chapter Four: My Choice**

 **Kagome POV:**

 _'_ _I'm a demon. What will I look like? Will I change? I don't want my personality to change._ ' I sighed again with that thought for the fifth time. Jumping out of bed and throwing on a pair of low rise jeans, combat boots and a green shirt because I decided I would no longer wear the school uniform made sure my trusty yellow bag was packed and headed downstairs.

"Well I guess the thing to do now is to head to Keades and tell everyone". I said out loud.

* * *

So that's how I ended up climbing out the well and slowly heading towards Keade. I noticed Inuyasha wasn't there. Probably with Kikyo I can sense her nearby. That's when it hit me. _"Well to start off you're not from this time you are from 700 years ago, we travelled here as your parents wished to protect you"_ I remember those words ringing in my head, I don't remember stopping, but I must have. 700 years, meaning.. I am not Kikyo's reincarnation. Smiling at my realization I decided to hurry up and get to Keade's hut to tell everyone the news. Honestly, I wonder how they will react. That's when I stopped running. I'm a demon I know they are okay with Inuyasha, but what about me? I'll be a full blooded demon. Shippo will accept me, but what about Miroku and Sango? They're my friends and my second family. I wouldn't be able to do this quest without them. But mom was right " _Even if you wanted to stay like this Kagome you won't be able to. When you wake up tomorrow whether you want it or not you will be a demon"._ She is right, I know that, but it doesn't help with my decision. Realizing I was at Keade's I walk in and plastered my best fake smile I could. "KAGOME!" Shippo sprung himself onto me and I somehow managed to catch him.

"Man Shippo you are getting bigger soon enough, I won't be able to carry you anymore". Shippo is blushing. Miroku and Sango each gave me their greeting. But Keade knew something was off how she does that is beyond any of us. "What is bothering ye child?" Sitting down I nodded my thanks for the soup and started to recall the same story I was told about my mother and father, I recalled how I was a demon and that when I wake up tomorrow I will no longer be human.

 **Three hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **"** Well lady Kagome what will you do"? Miroku was leaning back.

"She's going to stay right, Kagome? I mean this is Sesshomaru we are talking about even if her cousin travels with him that doesn't mean he won't try to kill you like in the past". Sango seemed angry for some reason. Not at me, but at Ryliegh. "How can she even ask you to go with her I mean- HENTAI"!

Shaking my head and smiling those two really never do change. Sighing I looked back at Sango. "I don't think she would have said such a thing if he was planning on killing me". I said as I looked at Sango

Sango didn't seem convinced though, and I knew it was going to be hard for her to watch me leave. "But we could teach you Kagome you don't have to go". Sango said much calmer now. Smiling while going to hug my sister friend.

"No you couldn't Sango. My father wasn't Japanese he's from a place called Italy."

Sango looked defeated before a determination was there. "So what he's not from Japan that doesn't mean we can't help you". Miroku nodded his head in agreement with Sango

Looking around noticing everyone nodding I smiled it was a real smile this time. "Okay guys i'll stay, you're right just because he wasn't from Japan doesn't mean my friends can't help me". I said throwing a fist up in the air laughing

Standing up and heading to my yellow pack I pulled out my sleeping bag for the night. "Well, I'm going to head to bed, I told Ryleigh I would meet her tomorrow for my decision". Too bad I actually can't fall asleep, I knew the others were getting ready for bed and Shippo was sound asleep curled up against me. Inuyasha still hasn't showed up somehow I feel like tomorrow will go very bad.

* * *

It was finally morning and a little bit too loud for my ears were ringing and that's when I realized I can hear things that I couldn't before. Like the steady heartbeat of Shippo and the other occupants of the small hut, the flowing river that's near the village and the villagers working in the fields. Bolting upright in my sleeping bag I carefully reached over for my yellow pack looking through til I found a small compact mirror.

 _'Okay breathe, Just deep breaths stay calm you knew this was going to happen no need to panic Kagome'._ Opening my small mirror I took deep breaths before I looked and I gasped softly as to not wake the others.

My eyes were still the cerculan blue that I remember, when I smiled I saw where there once was two dull teeth now were very sharp and deadly canines. I looked at my hands and noticed the claws. Black. I would ask about that later, I also noticed something about my arms. Markings it was strange though they were pink but so pale it almost blended in with my skin tone. Deciding to see what I could smell I decided to take in a deep breath through my nose. _'Grass and morning dew, I never noticed the hut had a herbal smell. But it makes sense Keade has always kept herbs in her hut'_ I thought to myself.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to go outside to explore with my overly curiosity, I got dressed and headed outside without waking anyone up. Thinking that running with the wind whipping in my face was a good start I bounded off towards the forest. After all I had til evening to meet Ryleigh. That's when it happened. I was hearing voices or a voice. More specifically a female's voice that sounded a lot like my own.

"Okay who's there" I said as I spun around as I spoke but I didn't sense or see anyone

"Strange I swore I heard someone speak". Shrugging it off and deciding that I wanted to sit in the god tree like I had seen Inuyasha do so many times I headed that direction.

Right before I could start running again I heard the voice again. Spinning around and stretching out my senses. Still nothing.

"Whose there" I yelled.

 ** _"Shouting at nothing is really unbecoming of us"_** Came the voice

"wha- Who are you and why can't I see you". I was being careful inching my way to the well just in case.

 ** _"You cannot see me as I am you"._** The voice said again.

Now she was utterly confused the person talking was her. That just didn't make sense. "How are you me when I am me?" I said confusing myself further

 ** _"I am your beast, I am the more animalistic part of you. Also if you wish to speak you do not have to speak out loud to communicate with me"._** Said my beast

 _"This was just weird maybe Sango or Miroku would know what a beast is"._ I thought to myself

 ** _"I just told you what I am. Oh for crying out loud maybe we should travel with your cousin. It would be good for you"._** The beast said

"I don't know I'm still going to ask Sango about this.. Besides I don't need to be around demons to figure out how to be one". With that said I started my trek back to Keade's when I smelled something or more like someone.

Stopping again I waited for the person to reveal themselves and for once in my life I wished it was anyone else.

 _"Ugh I so do not need to deal with Inuyasha right now"._ I said to myself.

A sound of agreement could be heard from the so called beast that resided in my head. I was still uncertain about that.

"Inuyasha I didn't sense you coming", I said with a forced smile I greeted the hanyou but that's when I noticed he wasn't alone. Kikyo was with him and riding on his back? That was just strange.

"Keh yeah well if you weren't so weak you would have been able to sense me you stupid wench". Inuyasha said letting Kikyo slide off his back to stand next to him.

I heard my beasts threats of being called weak. **_"Oh, so he wants to see weak, why don't we dispose of that clay pot that's riding on his back, I sure would love to dig my claws into her"._**

Feeling uneasy with my beast threats I decided to ask. "What is Kikyo doing here Inuyasha?"

Making sure Kikyo was steady before turning his attention to me

"Keh, what do you think wench. She's joining us and you're out". Inuyasha said with gruffness.

I blinked eyes wide. I didn't think I heard him correctly but when I saw Kikyo's smug look and glare I knew I did.

"Out you're just kicking me out!" I yelled. If I could I swore I saw Kikyo look even more smug,

"Keh yeah so go home finish your stupid school you ain't needed bitch". Inuyasha said oblivious the dangerous ground he treaded.

' _Why that arrogant pigheaded stupid idiot'_ I ranted in my head as I started growling and shaking with anger.

 ** _"Well you are a Inu"_** my beast piped in.

Growling low which Inuyasha who was oblivious to the fact I had changed in a very dangerous and low voice I spoke the one word that meant Inuyasha's doom. "Sit boy."

I was furious, I didn't want to say more I didn't want them to know how much it had actually upset me. Inuyasha was plummeted into the earth with a manmade crater. When finally released.

He jumped up and into my face "Listen her bitch don't ever do that again so just go home already you're not needed here anymore".

I wasn't listening anymore, I wasn't going to so I turned around and walked away. _'I'll just go get my things from Keade and go find Ryleigh it can't be that hard'._ But as I started walking away Kikyo pointed out the one thing Inuyasha missed.

"How did you become a demon reincarnation". Kikyo hissed with resentment.

"WHAT." Inuyasha yelled.

"That can't be Kagome is human she can't be a demon". Inuyasha was in front of me again, this time looking at me for the first time and what he saw made his blood boil.

"YOU BITCH" Inuyasha before thinking struck his hand out at me sending me to the ground.

I sat, eyes wide I stared in disbelief at Inuyasha. _'He hit me. He actually just hit me'._ Still not believing what just happened, I sat there ignoring Inuyasha's threats and obscenities. **_"Show him a lesson he is weak compared to us. Let me out and I'll teach that disgraceful halfbreed what a hit feels like"_** my beast supplied.

I was still in disbelief, my best friend had hit me all because I was what he wanted to be most. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't dare let them fall. Standing up I went to turn around only to see Kikyo standing there looking satisfied. So instead of running to Keade's and grabbing my pack I turned to Inuyasha and punched him square in the face. I heard a crunching noise most likely a bone breaking. Good that's what he deserves how dare him! Turning sharply on my heel I headed back towards Keade's hut I could tell everyone was awake. I will tell them that I am leaving they won't like it, but I couldn't stay anymore I was sure if I did Inuyasha and me would just fight. But not like our regular fights, no worse. I didn't want that. So entering the hut I prepared to tell them that I was leaving right now.

"I'm leaving" I met each one of their eyes and they knew I didn't mean for the well.

I was going to travel with Sesshomaru to his home to train. Shippo was the first to react, jumping towards me, I caught him with no problems.

"You can't leave us Kagome!" The poor kit was on the brink of tears as he yelled. It broke my heart.

"I have to Ship I can't stay here not with Inuyasha". I said softly cooing to the kit.

Sango knowing he had something to do with me changing my mind spoke up. "Then we will leave him we don't need him".

I gave them a watery smile, but I shook my head. "No you guys stay with Inuyasha I don't want you guys to choose between us we're all friends". I said while holding Shippo closer.

Shippo by now was wailing on my shirt. Sango pulled me into a fierce hug mindful of Shippo started crying, "We're going to miss you kagome". Sango said.

Miroku coming over to join the small group in their hug, pulled me into his arms not even groping me once. "Yes lady Kagome we will miss you and take care".

Crying myself, I hugged each and everyone one of them goodbye. "I'll miss you guys".

Before anymore tears could be shed I waved goodbye just as Inuyasha and Kikyo made their appearance.

"Keh so you are finally leaving bitch". Inuyasha said, glaring at me.

Everyone was shocked Kikyo was there. I didn't tell them why I was leaving that I just was. Sango recovering faster than anyone besides me who knew they were coming.

"So she's why Kagome is leaving and you're just going to let her go!" Sango all but shouted.

"Keh, I got Kikyo so we could actually find the jewel shards, In case you haven't noticed Kikyo is stronger and better than Kagome". Inuyasha said, wrapping his arm around Kikyo.

Sango in her fit of rage grabbed hiraikotsu was about to swing it down on Inuyasha when Miroku stopped the attack with his staff.

"Calm down Sango we should see what our friend has to say". Miroku always the mediator

"Keh there is nothing to say monk, she's out Kikyo's in". Inuyasha crossed his arms in his hoari sleeves, turning around, he looked at me.

"What the fuck are you still doing here bitch shouldn't you be running home by now". Inuyasha said.

I narrowed my eyes, but didn't speak to him. Instead, I turned my attention back to my friends and smiled. "Don't worry guys i'll be alright Ryleigh can't be too far away and besides, she said she would help me". I said with a forced smile. So I was walking back out the village this time I wasn't running because I wasn't sure how well meeting up with the lord Sesshomaru was going to go, but it will give me time to talk to this so called beast. _'So if you are the animal part of me. Does that mean I have another form?'_

 ** _"Yes. It is called your true form, I am also the baser part of you the instincual part. I rely on instinct alone while you would be the more logical part."_**

 _'So you're like my primal part'_

 ** _"Exactly"_**

 ** _"By the way you should go west of the village not east"_**

 _'Oh, well thanks'_ _I guess having a beast isn't so bad all demons must have them if I do right? But I'm not a regular demon. This is so frustrating._ I walked in quiet for some time when something came to me. Sesshomaru had a boa like thing that rested on his right I kept thinking about it, I remember Ryan having one but I didn't see one on Ryleigh or Rayden. Sensing I was getting closer to them I wondered if I would get one as well. I would have to ask about it, I didn't even know what it is. Realizing I wasn't alone anymore and just a little bit away from the clearing, ' _I could make it, but they would know i'm near, So this person must not be a threat'_ realizing that I turned around to meet the person-no demon that was following me.

"Who are you" the demon asked.

"I could ask you the same since you are the one following _me_ " I huffed and pointed out.

"Yes, well you got close to my brothers camp so I came to see why no one seemed to notice or not care. So who are you onna". The demon took a step forward, but still kept enough distance between us.

I thought about not answering him when I was struck with a realization that he had said brother. "Wait, brother? You're not talking about lord Sesshomaru are you?"I was utterly confused Inuyasha never mentioned another brother. Maybe he didn't know.

"Yes, I am Haru now woman I grow tired with your stalling who are you". Haru had said The shock was an understatement for me, but I had heard the underlying threat of the male in front of me.

 _'Definitely related'._ I thought. Looking straight into his eyes I spoke "I'm Kagome and I am here to tell my cousin of my decision".

 **REVIEW TIME! Okay, I combined two of the old chapters to make them longer What do you guys think? Kagome met Haru. Inuyasha is furious because Kagome got what he has wanted for so long. So Now im gonna go back to regular POV. I'll probably do Sesshomaru's POV eventually and Haru's. I'm thinking a HaruxKagome and RyleighxSesshomoaru. Inuyasha will be in the story again and so will the others but for now Inuyasha is too mad at Kagome and doesn't want her around.**

 **Kagome: HE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HIT ME**

 **Ryleigh: I made some changes**

 **Sesshomaru: That was obvious, I believe she wished to know why**

 **Ryleigh: He's supposed to be the bad guy for now remember**

 **Sesshomaru: Hn.**

 **Haru: I nailed my part, although I should have had a bigger role**

 **Ryleigh: You're one of the main characters why are you whining**

 **Haru: I am not whining**

 **Kagome: Fine then you're bitching**

 **Haru: I am not bitching. Come on Sesshomaru help me out**

 **Sess: No.**

 **Haru: Why not**

 **Ryleigh: Why would he help you against me?**

 **Haru: ... Onto the next chapter**

 **Kagome: Up next Ryleigh is shocked to see Kagome mid-morning. Sesshomaru is disgusted with sharing blood with Inuyasha, Haru becomes furious when he learns that the half breed had struck such an innocent woman.**


	5. Meeting Sesshomaru

**Summary: Kagome's finally 18 no more school, no more homework. But still there's shard to find. She joins her cousin Ryleigh in her adventures and discovers she's not who she really is? She falls in love with Inuyasha's older half-brother but it's not Sesshomaru?**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _ **"Beast talking"**_

 **Previously:** _'Definitely related'._ I thought. Looking straight into his eyes I spoke "I'm Kagome and I am here to tell my cousin of my decision".

 **Chapter Five: Meeting Sesshomaru**

 **Regular POV:**

Walking through the forest behind Haru they finally made it to the clearing when she heard a child's voice. "Haru-chan! Come pick flowers with me Haru-chan" Rin yelled when she seen her lords brother enter the clearing, Haru turning to Kagome and nodding over to the two taiyoukai's that sat at the base of a tree smiled and walked off towards the direction of the little girl. _'There's a human child here? She can't be with Sesshomaru he's just a heartless bastard'_ Kagome thought shocked that she thought that about someone she concluded she has been around Inuyasha far to long. She looked at the two demons and smiled they seem so at peace and she didn't want to intrude on that she thought about leaving.

' _only Haru would know, it's not like they would notice I can come back another time when I won't disturb them'_ Kagome nodding to herself went to turn and leave when she heard a smooth controlled voice that stopped her. "I believe the now miko-demon has made her decision" Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru had spoken and was looking straight at her, She watched as he moved his eyes to her cousins face since she was still just sitting there relaxing.

Sesshomaru was just staring at Ryleigh he agreed she could travel with his pack but he was not to deal with her unless she was to be part of the pack, so he stared til the woman next to him got the hint. Eventually Ryleigh opened her eyes and met those of Sesshomaru staring right into hers, shaking her head she stood up and walked towards Kagome but something was wrong she remembered what her brother told her and since it was early noon she knew it was not time to meet yet. "You are here early Kagome we were not to meet til later is everything alright?" She asked coming to a stop in front of the once human. Ryleigh looking Kagome over to see how much she has changed noticed where one cheek has pale pink markings while the other one was… _'Not markings she was attacked but who hit her?'_ Ryleigh too busy thinking over what she was told by her brother and trying to remember how everyone in her group of friends treated her she did not notice Sesshomaru coming to stand next to her or the fact that Kagome started to panic because it was not the meeting time and she had interrupted them.

"It is of no consequence miko" Sesshomaru's cold voice brought Ryleigh out of her thoughts and stopped Kagome's rambling. Sesshomaru watched as his brother's wench would not meet his eyes and how Ryleigh seemed to stare at the onna. Sesshomaru confused was about to command Kagome to tell them of her decision when annoying unwanted voice spoke up.

"She's the demon we're waiting for?" Haru coming closer to the demons was watching the miko-demon wondering why she would look no one in the face. Staring at the onna that he brought into camp he watched as she blushed a pretty color of red. "She's quite innocent isn't she" He laughed softly to his self. Ryleigh raising an eyebrow at the young demon shook her head and grabbed Kagome's face forcing her to look up so she could get a better look at the mark someone left on her. When she did she could feel not only Haru's concern and curiosity but Sesshomaru's curiosity as well. Knowing that this could be the threat Ryan had warned her about she turned Kagome's head to get a better look.

"Who struck you Kagome" She asked letting go of Kagome and standing back at Sesshomaru's side.

Kagome looked back down ashamed of herself and uncomfortable with everyone's stare but knowing she could not lie as every demon here will be able to smell it and she did not wish to be on Sesshomaru's bad side. Kagome took a deep breath and mumbled her attackers name.

"Inuyasha" was the soft mumble every demon heard. Ryleigh could feel the disgust come off both brothers next to her, She herself was disgusted and shocked she knew she shouldn't be she was warned but Ryleigh knew Kagome held strong feelings for the half-breed.

"Disgusting half-breed dishonors our father more" Sesshomaru sneered.

Coming out more of a growl "He should be killed for laying a finger on a female" Haru said. Shaking her head to wear off the shock blowing her hair out of her face she tsk'd Kagome "It's a good thing you're a demon now or this would be one nasty bruise". Ryleigh said taking another look at the blow.

"You mean it won't leave a mark?" kagome asked

Haru coming closer inspected the cuts on Kagome's face and smiled softly "no it will be gone by tomorrow morning" He said looking into the Kagome's eyes _'Why would anyone want to lay a hand on this beautiful creature before us?'_ Haru thought to himself.

" _ **We must protect her"**_

' _Yes that half-breed will never get close to her again, I will kill him if he tries'_ Haru said to his beast, turning his attention back to the onna before him he noticed she was staring at him and when she got caught he blushed causing him to chuckle. "Don't worry Kagome I will help you get comfortable with your life" Haru said bowing and turning to go back to the child that has been calling his name for a minute before a certain cold lord stood in his way.

"Hn, you will teach her life at court" Sesshomaru said looking right at Haru. Rolling her eyes at the over arrogant male beside her "While she is of noble birth, Why don't we try something that doesn't make you want to rip your hair out or murder someone like the lord that had ordered her to learn the life of court first" Ryleigh spoke while smirking knowing she was going to rile him up just because she felt like it.

Glaring at the woman beside him he stood chest to chest with her, Ryleigh had to lean her head back to take a look at the lord in front of her since he was just so god damn tall! "Are you making a threat on this Sesshomaru's life?" He questioned, Ryleigh tilting her head to the side with was once a smirk was now a full blown smile looked at the lord and said "Why I would never".

Clearing his throat to gain the two attention of the demons in front of him since they're not lovers or have an attraction he rolled his eyes at that _'Yeah and I am a goose demon, no attraction my ass'_ Haru thought but he was happy his brother found a female that seems like his equal in almost every way he spoke again when he realized they both were looking at them one with a smile the other with a glare take your guess which one glared. "Now as much as I love seeing two lovers quarrel I do believe we should head west before it is dark and we can start her training as soon as possible." Crossing his arms over his chest he took a quick glance in Kagome's direction and noticed that she was extremely uncomfortable _'Probably thinks Sesshomaru will kill her or never seen Sesshomaru act like this before, Hell I haven't seen him act like this'._

Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes on his half sibling turned and ordered to pack camp with no other orders turned and went to the edge of the clearing waiting for everyone to get done their job. Kagome not knowing what to do walked up to Sesshomaru. She wanted to thank him he didn't have to allow her into his pack or home but he was. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" She bowed then turned to help the others pack up camp. He didn't turn around to acknowledge her, he didn't even ask why she was thanking him. No instead he thought of everything she will need to learn. _'She will need to learn how to fight with her hands that bow will not do her any good._

 **"We should train her, Ryleigh has enough to teach her and with that of duties of alpha female"**

If he was any other being he would of frowned but he is Sesshomaru lord of the western lands the killing perfection he does not frown. _"Ryleigh can handle it on her own, Besides Haru has already said he would help this Sesshomaru has no need help the onna"_

 **"Very well but it would be nice of us to do something for our alpha female she takes** **care of us more than she should"**

' _Hn'_ sensing his beast is gone he turned his attention to his pack _'She will expect me to accept the miko as pack after a while'._ He watched as his small pack cleaned up their camp from the night before but his eyes never once strayed far from Ryleigh. He would never admit it out loud but there was no denying he cared for her possibly more then he cared for Rin. Noting camp was cleared he waited for Ryleigh to return to his side. It wouldn't do to have his alpha female behind him she was his equal in every way. Once at his side he did a check to make sure everyone was accounted for. Once done he turned heading west.

 **Mid Afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

For the most part it was quiet no one spoke. _'_ _Man how_ _anyone deals with this much silence.'_ besides Rin and Jaken of course no one was talking. Kagome fidgeted _'_ _this morning was horrible with running into_ _Inuyasha,_ _I shouldn't even be thinking about that idiot. He acted like I even ASKED for this'._ Shaking her head of any thoughts of Inuyasha she turned her head to Haru. _'He's so handsome. I wonder if he has any children'._ Kagome felt herself getting jealous. ' _NO!, I just met him'._ Growling to herself, Kagome decided she needed to distract herself from these thoughts. She was just getting ready to ask Rin if she wanted to play a game when she felt it. _'Two shards and they're coming fast'._ Looking around she noticed everyone had stopped. In a whirlwind Kouga stopped. "Hey mutt face where's my woman?" Kouga says. But when Kouga turned around it wasn't Inuyasha he came face to face with it was Sesshomaru. Lifting one eye brow Sesshomaru looked down at the ookima.

"This Sesshomaru is no mutt wolf". Glaring down at the wolf in front of him Sesshomaru was curious. "Who is this woman you seek?"

"Kagome she's my woman". Where Kouga's courage came from to actually not reek of fear is beyond any one.

"I'm right here Kouga and I am not your woman" Kagome spoke. She looked pretty pissed too. She hated that Kouga would call her that she wasn't an object for crying out loud!

"Of course you are Kagome, you just need to come with me so I can show you" Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands with a smile oblivious to the fact she wasn't human.

' _I mean come on how do you not notice you're a demon!'_ Inside Kagome was thinking how stupid Kouga has been while outside she was smiling at him while trying to get her hands free. "No Kouga I am staying here with lord Sesshomaru."

"You don't mean that Kagome, what did he do to you? Did he threaten you cause if he did..." Kouga's grip on her got tighter if she was human it probably would of broken a bone.

"You heard her wolf let her go" Haru stepped forward putting himself between Kagome and Kouga. "Leave she doesn't want to go with you". Narrowing his eyes Haru cracked his claws waiting for the wolf to make a wrong move. _"Why am I so jealous? We just met"_ Haru thought to himself but he was met with his beast answer **"Mate, our mate. No other male can have her".**

' _She's not our mate, She is free to have whoever'_

 **"She will be our mate."**

Lost in his own thoughts he almost didn't hear Kagome telling him to watch out. Snapping back to reality he dodged the attack from Kouga. Watching as the ookima charged towards him again Haru leaps into the air only to spin while connecting his foot with Kouga's jaw sending him flying through four trees. Landing he stalked towards Kouga he brought forth his dokkasou. Stopping only a few paces in front of the falling wolf. "Get up" was the sound of Haru's cold voice. He doesn't know what came over him he was jealous for another male to claim Kagome and he acted without thinking. When Kouga didn't get up but instead glared at him Haru charged towards Kouga intent to finish him but it wasn't Kouga his claws went through it was Ryleigh. _"No no no no why did she do that!"_ He was berating himself inside his head for not paying more attention but it wasn't as bad as the fear he felt for harming his brothers alpha female. Being pushed aside by Sesshomaru snapped him back to reality.

"Foolish onna what were you doing" Sesshomaru had caught Ryleigh before she fell he can see the poison was taking affect.

"He was going to kill Kouga, I couldn't allow that Kagome would have blamed herself" Looking up at her alpha she pleaded with him not to blame Haru. It wasn't his fault he couldn't have known she was going to teleport in front of the attack that last second. Sesshomaru watching her sighed picking her up bridal style kicked the wolf with his foot and glared coldly at him. "Leave wolf and if she is to die it is your head I am taking" Sesshomaru spoke with so much venom that Haru shivered while Kouga took off with his tail between his legs.

"Ses-" Haru was stopped by Sesshomaru's look

"We will be flying the rest of the way" Sesshomaru turned around and made his cloud beneath his feet while Kagome scrambled to get on Ah-Uh with Rin and Jaken she watched as Haru gave a worried look towards Ryleigh and he too summoned his cloud and headed west behind the lord.

As Sesshomaru was flying he noticed Ryleigh has fallen asleep, looking down at the onna in his arms he started thinking about what she told him back on the road. _'She jumped in the fight to keep the miko from blaming herself'_

" **She will make a good mother to our pups"**

' _We do not have any pups'_

" **But we want her regardless"**

Turning his attention back to the onna that lay in his arms he shifted so he could cover her with his momoko when he noticed she had woken up and watching him with a soft smile. "You are a fool" Sesshomaru said softly.

"Perhaps but she would of blamed herself and Haru would regret killing him in front of Rin" Ryleigh said just as soft, Opening her mouth she went to say more but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried _'the poison it's spreading farther I won't be able to stay awake much longer'_. Closing her eyes for a moment then opening them looking at Sesshomaru, Ryliegh tried to convey a message to not worry that she was just going to fall asleep. Sesshomaru watched her he knew she was trying to say something and could not talk the poison is taking effect on her, Flying faster he started to hurry so he may reach the castle.

It was some time before the western palace came in view with that everyone besides Sesshomaru and Haru was asleep, Haru sped up close to Sesshomaru he looked worried over at the sleeping woman in his brother arms "How is she?" he asked softly as to not disturb the woman.

"She is doing fine for being poisoned by one of us" Sesshomaru said not once taking his eyes off the palace before him He flew down into the court yard and quickly gave instructions. "Have Rin put to bed, Show the miko to a room so she may rest I will be in the medical wing". Sesshomaru turned from Haru with his orders and headed towards the medical wing, which was on the Northern end of the castle. Once he reached the northern wing he called for the head healer. "Akira she has been poisoned by Haru"

Akira motioned for Sesshomaru to lay her on a bed and started to look her over "lord Haru poisoned lady Ryleigh?" the head healer asked confused she was adored by all she came in contact with. "It was an accident Akira she was saving the wolf prince" Sesshomaru spoke coldly

"I see, lets wake our lady so I can check her over better and see how she feels" Akira said looking at his lord

Nodding Sesshomaru pulled his momoko from Ryleigh and carefully woke her, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes groggily she rubbed at them and went to sit up but was in too much pain sighing and sitting back she watched Akira make something in the corner as Sesshomaru sat next to her anger come off him in waves figuring he was still upset about what happened to her, Ryleigh reached over to grab his clawed hand in her smaller one smiling softly once gaining his attention she spoke softly "I will be okay Sessho"

"My lady it is good to see you awake" Akira said bowing before standing and walking over to hand her the drink he made. "Now my lady you must drink this once a day and with your abilities I will say it may take a day or two since your lighting is a natural neutralizer, I am also bed ridden you for tomorrow as well now my lord and lady I suggest you both head to bed" Akira bowed and left the room.

 **Okay so chapter five I think this one was pretty alright I'm going to take a small break from writing that way I don't get writers block well writing when I think of more and reading other stories gives me ideas as well so thank you to all the other writers for helping me**

 **Akira- Intelligent**


	6. Western Citadel

**Summary: Kagome's finally 18 no more school, no more homework. But still there's shard to find. She joins her cousin Ryleigh in her adventures and discovers she's not who she really is? She falls in love with Inuyasha's older half-brother but it's not Sesshomaru?**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _ **"Beast talking"**_

 **Previously:** "Now my lady you must drink this once a day and with your abilities I will say it may take a day or two since your lighting is a natural neutralizer, I am also bed ridden you for tomorrow as well now my lord and lady I suggest you both head to bed" Akira bowed and left the room.

 **Chapter six: Western Citadel**

It was dark when they arrived to the castle Kagome was worried about her cousin she noticed how she slept the entire way in Sesshomaru's arms _'why would she do that, I didn't even see her move! Why would she get in the fight'_ Kagome thought worriedly chewing on her bottom lip Kagome sat there thinking the worst about her cousin. She noticed a servant came and took Rin and that Jaken left as well leaving only her and Haru.

"Kagome?" Haru asked softly taking a step towards the young woman, placing a clawed hand on the onna he watched as she looked towards him worry evident in her blue eyes he sighed and grabbed her hands looking into her eyes "She will be okay, my brother won't let anything happen to her and Akira is the best healer known" he spoke softly still letting his confidence in his brother and healers show in his eyes.

Kagome nodding her head looked away from Haru she couldn't stand looking into his eyes they were so intense and full of emotion, then she thought about it she had no idea where she was supposed to go.

"Uhm, Haru where am I supposed to go?" She asked while looking up at the demon in front of her, Haru stepped back letting go of Kagome's hands motioned for her to follow him. Kagome walked behind Haru looking at the rich color of the hallway _'for someone who has a heart of ice his home is truly beautiful'_ Kagome thought as she walked down the hallway looking at the paintings of the previous lords and lady's noticing how the hallway was a rich color of red with silver drapes on the windows, beautifully crafted vase's some had beautiful flowers that she could guess that Rin had put there. Not paying attention to what was going on around her as she was too entranced by the hallway she didn't notice that Haru had stopped walking and walked straight into his back.

Backing up mumbling a "I'm sorry Haru-san" and blushing she looked up at the demon noticing he held amusement in his eyes.

"Don't fret people are always shocked when they see that the western palace isn't how Sesshomaru's personality is" Haru said while chuckling softly he motioned to the door he opened for Kagome to step in. "This is one of the dining rooms we have two, This one here is for when we have guest like the court or another noble visiting" Haru spoke stepping to the side so Kagome may see it. Kagome walked in and noticed the beautifully painted wall all the way in the back it was a battle of sorts with an Inuyokai and what looks like a panther demon, looking at the rest of the room she noticed that the table was extremely long it could fit at least 30 guest the table itself was a dark mahogany it was a low rise table taking a more Japanese style instead of western the room itself was a light cream color the pillows were the same color but slightly darker with the exception of two pillows which one was at the head of the table where she assumed Sesshomaru sat and the other was to his right both of those were the color of black, the room itself was all natural colors she assumed because of the painting. "It's beautiful, why are those two pillows different from the rest Haru-san?" Kagome asked turning to the demon that stood back at the double oak doors.

Haru smiled "Just Haru alright? As for the pillows as I am sure you know the one is for Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru's mate sits to his right so that pillow is for her".

"Sesshomaru has a mate? Who is she and why doesn't she travel with him?" Kagome asked suddenly wondering why her cousin would travel with a male that was mated and how his mate felt about her cousin but Haru's laughter gained her attention she watched as he held his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Sesshomaru does not have a mate Kagome, but he does have an alpha female which is Ryleigh so she is defaulted to sit there til he takes a mate which once he does his mate will become the alpha female. I should have explained more" Haru spoke after calming down from his laughter, Kagome smiled and nodded "You said there's two and that this one is for guest of nobility, will you show me the other one?"

"Of course it's not far from this one actually on the other side of the kitchen, the palace has three levels. We're on the first level which has the servant quarters on the eastern side the northern side has the medical wing and the kitchen to the west." Haru spoke as he walked Kagome to the second dining room stopping to open the door and allowing Kagome to walk through first he stepped in behind her. Kagome smiled and looked around the room the table was a light ash instead of the dark mahogany like the first one, instead of the Japanese style low table this one sat high more westernized the chairs were the same light color ash. Looking around the room Kagome noticed this room was a warm grey with brown undertones, the back of the room was all windows that reached high to the floor the drapes on the window were a rich brown to match the walls and table it wasn't as done up as the first room but it was still beautiful. Kagome turned to Haru "what is on the other levels of the palace?"

"The second level is for the guests that visit" motioning for Kagome to follow him as they walked back down the hallway they came to a flight of marble steps you could see specks of gold within Kagome's attention was soon on Haru as he started speaking again they were at the second level "the hallway to the left is for the guests that visit and the hallway on the right leads to Sesshomaru's study it also holds the war room and court room. The biggest room down the hallway is the library, you see my brother has the largest library known in Japan." Walking to the library Kagome noticed that this floor instead of a rich red held a deep green with cream colored drapes still many paintings and figurines were throughout the hallway, walking into the library behind Haru she stopped and looked around the walls were cream colored it wasn't as decorated as the other rooms she seen so far but it was still beautiful there was a fire place against the far wall with various color pillows of different shapes and sizes to sit on there was a small round table with chairs as well in the middle of the room. Books lined the walls of the library if Kagome could guess there was millions! She turned to Haru and seen he had a smile on his face.

"The library is also where young Rin is taught her lessons and is where you will learn yours" Haru said smiling. "the last floor is the family quarters your room will be there as well you will also find Ryleigh and young Rin there my brother asked me to show you to one so shall we?"

Kagome too dumbstruck to say anything as she was still amazed by all the books simply nodded following behind Haru as he walked back up the flight of stairs to the last level of the castle Kagome noticed that this floor was not decorated like others. The windows were the same as the others but the walls were a eggshell color and the drapes were a deep maroon they looked a lot like the color of Sesshomaru's markings, She noticed that there was two different hallways and that Kagome was heading towards the right side, she noticed each door had different paintings on them.

"The right side is for extended family and pack, the left side at the end is Sesshomaru's chambers and immediate family and pack. Since I am not sure which category you will fall in I am going to take the safe route and put you here if that is alright?"

Kagome looking at the door that they stopped in front of noticed that it held a koi pond nodded her head _'it wouldn't be good to anger Sesshomaru for not being in the right room'_ she turned to Haru thanking him and bid him goodnight. "If you need me go straight down the hall Kagome my room is the third one down on the left" with that said Haru turned around to walk to his room to rest for the night.

Kagome watched Haru for a second before opening her door and stepping inside what Kagome saw made her gasp her room was huge! The walls were a deep charcoal purple walking farther in Kagome noticed a balcony with cream colored drapes next to the balcony sat a high king size western bed the bed itself had many pillows that ranged from light purple to dark, The comforter on the bed was the same color as the walls the design sewn into the blanket was all kinds of different flowers. Sitting on the bed and looking around Kagome noticed a small fire place with a chair and table near, there was a door across from her bed standing up Kagome opened the door and gasped. She has her own personal hot spring! _'This is great I get my own hot spring!_ Kagome in her excitement clapped her hands jumping up and down. Looking around the rest of the room Kagome notice there was a wardrobe next to the wardrobe was a vanity, deciding she will take a bath in the morning Kagome changed into her pjs climbed into the bed and drifted to sleep.

 **With Sesshomaru and Ryleigh-**

"I can walk you know Sess" Ryleigh said huffing at the taiyoukai that commanded that he was to carry her to her room and she was to rest.

"That may be but you are ill so you must rest" Sesshomaru said looking down at the woman in his arms he won't admit it out loud he knew she did not need his help but it made him and his beast at peace to carry her like this for now. Walking up the stairs to the third level Sesshomaru turned to the left walking straight down the hall his was at the end and the right of his was Ryleigh's her door has a cherry blossom tree on it underneath are two inu's resting together it was peaceful scene. Opening the door and walking in the room was a deep blue like the night sky, Sesshomaru allowed Ryleigh to paint the room as she wished he noticed that she continued to paint scenes on the walls and smiled slightly. Laying her gently on the bed he covered her up and looked down at the woman he came to care about.

"Thank you Sessh" Ryleigh whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru watched as she drifted off to sleep moving some strands of hair from her face he whispered "sleep well."

 **Okay so I know this is not as long as others but I figure I'd end it here**


	7. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Packs and The West**_

* * *

They were heading west. To Sesshomaru's home, to say kagome was nervous was an understatement, but after yesterday witnessing how sesshomaru treated ryliegh and rin. She felt better than she had when she traveled with inuyasha. Sesshomaru carried ryliegh as he leaded the way west. Jaken, Rin and herself rode on Au-Un and Haru flew beside the beast. She remembered Haru said that morning they would be there by mid-afternoon. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but what she saw wasn't it.

The citadel was built into a mountain the wall surrounding the place itself had spikes on top of the giant walls. From how far they were the castle, she still could see the giant courtyard was beautiful. There weren't many flowers. She noticed the courtyard was more of a training ground for Sesshomaru's army. She could see the barracks on the eastern side of the courtyard. Cobblestone path that led to the stairs that led to the shiro itself. The house itself was a cream/grayish color. Pillars that lined the outside as a walk way seemed to lead to many different doors. Landing in the courtyard kagome watched as sesshomaru walked off with ryliegh to the healer. She noticed rin had followed her lord and Jaken had taken Au-Un to the stables. Not knowing what to do kagome went to follow sesshomaru when Haru stopped her.

"Come, We will have lunch while your room is being prepared" Haru said as he motioned for kagome to follow him to the dining room. Nodding Kagome walked slightly behind haru as she followed him as they walked she was in awe. The place was beautiful. Cream colored walls with loosely hung drapes in a rich burgundy, paintings of previous lords and ladies.

Bumping into a wall, or rather a demon that felt a lot like a wall, kagome looked up at the wall she bumped into.

Haru smirked down at kagome he noticed her awe expression the whole time and he felt pride in his home at her expression. " We are here" Haru says opening the grand doors to the dinning hall for Kagome to walk in.

Walking in kagome noticed the long table in the middle. The room itself was white with paintings of scenery all around the room. It felt like she was having a picnic in the middle of a forest. At a very feminine chuckle kagome berated herself for not paying more attention.

Looking towards the other female she noticed she looked very much like sesshomaru and haru.

"Are you a sister of sesshomaru-sama and haru-sama?" asked kagome

Chuckling softly to himself " No Kagome this is our mother, Sakura lady of the west" haru said with a smirk when kagome gasped with eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry but you look so young and" rambling on in her apologies kagome failed to notice again that lady Sakura had moved.

"It's alright child, It was rather flattering to be seen as their sister and not their mother" Smiling softly down at Kagome as she spoke.

Sakura motioned for the duo to follow her to the table sitting across from kagome and haru sitting on the left to kagome. Food was immediately brought out for the now trio. "What is your name child" Sakura asked before taking a sip of tea.

"Kagome milady" kagome says before taking a few bites of her food.

"Kagome tell me how come I have never seen you in court before?" Sakura asked.

That was when Kagome went into telling the infamous story she finds herself telling more and more of course leaving out certain details.

* * *

- **Sesshomaru &Ryliegh-**

* * *

Sesshomaru carried ryliegh to the medical wing of the Shiro. Looking down, he was surprised to see her awake. The poison was taking affect on her which sesshomaru was surprised it took this long. Standing outside the doors, he frowned. How was he supposed to carry her and open the doors. For not the first time he cursed inuyasha for taking his arm.

Flaring his aura he waited for a servant to come. It didn't take long honestly, but sesshomaru was irritated not at any one particular. But at himself, he should of stopped her, he knew she would do something foolish and he didn't even stop her. Growling, he turned to the servant.

"She has been wounded with haru's poison, See to her and if she dies." he didn't need to finish they knew the punishment.

"Of course lord sesshomaru" Bowing and motioning for her lord to follow her.

The servant motioned for her lord to lay ryliegh down on the bed to be examined.

"How long has the poison been in her system" the head healer says as she walked into the room.

"Only a day, Sayomi the poison is not killing her like it does most what does that mean" Sesshomaru watched the healer as she looked over ryliegh, He was still blaming himself for her being poisoned.

"She will be fine sesshomaru-sama the poison has stopped spreading." Sayomi said as she turned to look at her young lord. She could see how he worried he wasn't hiding it _"He must really care for her"._ Thought Sayomi.

Turning her attention back to ryliegh she knew the woman would be okay, she needed to rest than she would be healthy once more.

"I suggest Milord, you have a room set up for the young woman, The poison is being diluted by her own abilities, she merely needs rest." Sayomi spoke but turned her attention back to her Lord.

"But I will give her medicine since I have no doubt when she's awake, she will be in some amount of pain". Going to get the herbs for the medicine she left her patient in her lord's care, knowing no harm would come to her.

Sesshomaru watched as she left, then turned his attention back to ryliegh, Sighing, he walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed. He had no idea how she is able to dilute his family's poison, but it's a good thing she can. He didn't want to lose her, She was an enigma he didn't understand her at all.

He didn't need to understand her to know what she was thinking. He knew her and she knew him. He never opened up the way he did with her and to lose her would be devastating. He knew he cared about her more than he has ever cared for rin. But he did not care for them in the same way, no he cared for in as his own, She was his daughter.

But the small female before him was something different he craved her scent. The smell of a Sakura tree in a storm was intoxicating to him. He needed to have her near, Before his beast wouldn't leave him alone now he is calm he felt no worries. She burdened herself with his worries and burdens. He no longer had to do it alone. Rin as well adored her and she cared for rin as her own as well. Yes, she was an enigma, but he wouldn't want anyone else as his alpha female.

Realizing he wasn't alone anymore, he turned his head and noticed rin, She was scared.

"Rin what are you doing here" Sesshomaru's voice was like a whisper in the room

"Rin wanted to see if Ryliegh-sama would be okay, She will be okay, right lord sesshomaru" Rin looked up with scared eyes at her lord and in that moment sesshomaru realized truly how close Rin became with her. Motioning the child forward rin hurried over to the bed as sesshomaru lifted her up onto his lap.

"She will be fine rin, She just needs rest" Sesshomaru spoke to the small child as he rumbled softly in his chest to soothe her. He remembered his father doing it when he was younger. That's when he came up with an idea.

"Rin this sesshomaru has much work to do can I entrust you to have a room prepared for ryliegh" Looking down he noticed rin's smile was back. Good.

"Oh yes sesshomaru-sama you can trust rin" Jumping out of her father figures lap, she was about to run out the room when Sesshomaru's voice stopped her.

"Make sure you pick flowers for her room she will like them" He spoke, but he wasn't looking at Rin, he was moving some unruly hair out of ryliegh's face as she slept.

Rin smiled, she has seen the way sesshomaru looked at ryliegh. Soon she knew she would have a family again and even some brothers or sisters. "Hai sesshomaru-sama" with that she skipped out the room, intent on doing just what her lord had trusted her with.

Sesshomaru doesn't know how long he stayed there with ryliegh before he dragged himself to his study. He doesn't know how long he stared at the same one parchment before there was a knock on his door. He was surprised though when he saw who had just come to his study.

* * *

- **Sesshomaru POV** -

* * *

I was so unfocused I didn't noticed the approach of the Miko nor did I realize who it was till I beckoned them in. She seemed worried more or less about ryliegh.

"What is it Miko" I said not once looking up

"How is she?" said kagome, She was forgetting probably nervous she's never been alone with this sesshomaru till now.

"She merely needs rest, but she will be fine." Pausing, I looked up "Is that all Miko".

I could see she was struggling she wanted to ask something, but she didn't want to at the same time. Such a strange creature having so many emotions visible.

"I wanted to ask erm. Never mind, it's silly" kagome went to turn around, but now my curiosity was peaked.

"Miko what is it, " I say, She stopped struggling before deciding to ask the question.

"I wanted to know how you met ryliegh, She never told me I understand why, but..." kagome didn't finish her sentence but I understood

"You are curious about how your cousin ended up this Sesshomaru's alpha female, is that correct?" Folding my hands, I leaned forward to see what the Miko wanted to know.

"Yes" was her reply, but she was looking down, figured I wouldn't tell her if she asked I assume.

"Sit" I motioned to one of the chairs in front of the fire place. There never use to be chairs there, but Rin use to spend most of her time here while I worked. Then ryliegh when I first brought her here.

"I will tell you what you want to know Miko" I said, watching as the mix eyes went wide and she let out a small gasp. I can say more than some simple words after all it should be no shocker to anyone.

"Thank you sesshomaru-sama" Kagome said with a small smile, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the fire place. I moved towards the window seat, Ryliegh loved staring outside into the gardens and oftened complained how there was no seat there so I had one put in for her.

* * *

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Woo okay chapter nine, come on guys give me some reviews even if they are bad I can take it. Anyway, thanks for the follows or the favorites. I must be doing something right about the story ha. Anyway, I probably won't post a new chapter in a couple days going to go back and fix my other chapters to make it more like this.**_

 _ **Kagome: Man your mother is..**_

 _ **Haru: Childish, mischievous, sneaky**_

 _ **Kagome: I was going to say not what I thought but okay.**_

 _ **Sessh: Hn, Mother loves to stir trouble**_

 _ **Ryliegh: Don't be fooled kagome, She once tricked me into Sesshomaru's private hot spring.**_

 _ **Kagome: That's horrible!**_

 _ **Haru: She is desperate for grandkids...**_

 _ **Sessh: I believe we are getting off topic**_

 _ **Ryliegh: Right, On to the next chapter. Starts in Sessh's POV**_

 _ **Kagome: And I get to hear all about how they continued to meet after the first time.**_

 _ **Also, how ryliegh became the alpha female**_

 _ **Kagome: Enjoy!**_


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Memories**

 **I was going to start where Kagome and Sesshomaru left off, but I recently got an urge to have him recall the memories as he tells her. Also wanted to thank you all for the views I was surprised to not get a negative review, but instead five followers on my story. So thank you and I will do my best. Also, if you guys have any suggestions on a name for a weapon involving purity would be great. Anyway, enough of me rambling Enjoy!.**

* * *

 **SesshPOV:**

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _-_ _ **FlashBack**_ _-_

 _ **I had just had another fight with Inuyasha, When he had used the windscar on me. Tenseiga had teleported me to a clearing ways away when she stumbled upon me. I knew she must of sensed me from afar, she didn't seem surprised to me to see me there.**_

 _ **"What do you want onna" I said**_

 _ **"What's your name" She had asked.**_

 _ **"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands". I spoke**_

 _ **I watched her through narrowed eyes. She seemed frozen. Good, she should fear me. But she didn't, merely seemed shocked before smiling, walking forward as if the meeting never happened. But before she disappeared into the surrounding forest her voice was a whisper on the wind.**_

 _ **"Kagome doesn't do you justice, You are not merely cold hearted, ruthless killer, You are much, much more." she said before continuing her on her way.**_

 _ **I didn't know what she meant how dare she speak as if she knew this sesshomaru. But still it left an odd feeling inside.**_

* * *

 _-_ _ **End flashback-**_

"Wow but how did she become part of your pack?" I heard the miko ask.

"Be quiet and you will see" glaring to get my point across I continued

* * *

- _ **Flashback**_ _-_

 _ **Racing through the woods, I could only think of one thing. Rin. She was kidnapped again by Kagura. As I ran I caught scent of someone else in the same direction. Someone I have come across before. Moving as fast as they could be in league with Naraku. The scents were stronger I can hear the sound of a battle. Stopping in the clearing I noticed one thing. That female was fighting Kagura. Watching as the female flipped high into the air, grabbing Rin before she was injured from the attack.**_

 _ **I noticed Kagura was using that moment to attack the female, Unsheathing tokijin, I jumped in front of the female who held my ward securely in her arms protecting them both from the blow. Noticing my arrival Kagura fled as fast as she could.**_

 _ **Turning my attention I noticed the female was crouched down eye level with rin.**_

 _ **"Are you hurt little one" She spoke.**_

 _ **"No, Rin is fine, thank you pretty lady" Rin said with a wide smile.**_

 _ **Chuckling, " I am glad to hear that". She said again.**_

 _ **I watched the interaction between the two, neither saying a word to me for a matter of moments. It was long enough for me to look the female over. She wore strange clothing. What looked like hakama, but wound tighter on her finely shaped legs. Were a dark blue, her haori was just as strange showing much to cleavage was black and was cut down in a v-shape. Her boots were not as strange, They looked much like this Sesshomaru's except there was no ties and much much smaller.**_

 _ **"We meet again lord sesshomaru" Her melodious voice brought my attention back to what happened a few moments ago.**_

 _ **"Hn, who are you onna?" Narrowing my eyes. She would not be able to get away without giving this Sesshomaru's answer again.**_

 _ **Smiling, "I am Ryliegh" she said, smiling not once afraid of this sesshomaru.**_

 _ **"Do you work for Naraku?" I was still glaring**_

 _ **"If I worked for such a thing, why would I have saved this child?" Tilting her head she spoke.**_

 _ **"Hn." She had a point, but that didn't mean I would acknowledge that out loud.**_

 _ **Looking down at rin who was know pulling on my haori sleeve. I lifted a brow in question.**_

 _ **"Is ryliegh-sama going to travel with us" Rin asked**_

 _ **"No" we both said. Looking up I noticed the small smile she had said it with a gentle tone.**_

 _ **Puckering out her bottom lip rin looked up at me with pleading eyes "But sesshomaru-sama"**_

 _ **"No rin, We leave come". My tone left no room for argument. But the whole time back I couldn't stop thinking of the way rin looked at the onna and how she handled rin.**_

 _ **-Some moons later-**_

 _ **I was running again. Damn, again Rin had been captured rendering Jaken and Au-Un unconsciousness. I didn't think I just ran the way I smelled rin. When I entered the clearing it wasn't what I thought i'd see. There in the clearing lay the onna. Ryliegh. It's not the second time we came across each other. In fact, she seems to be there when Rin is captured. We had even crossed paths several times asking if she would pick flowers with her and the woman agreeing.**_

 _ **She was injured and rin, she was caring for the woman. Walking over I knew she sensed my approach, but did not once move. Soon enough rin noticed my presence.**_

 _ **"Lord sesshomaru!" She cried out as she collided with my legs**_

 _ **Putting my hand on her head, I kept it there for a moment before I removed it.**_

 _ **"What happened rin" I said, watching as rin fused over minor injuries for a demon she would be healed within the hour.**_

 _ **"Rin was taken and ryliegh-sama saved Rin" Stopping, she looked up at me with pleading eyes**_

 _ **"What is it Rin?" I asked**_

 _ **Looking down, rin started playing with the hem of her kimono"Rin wants Ryliegh-sama to travel with us".**_

 _ **I was about to protest when Rin interrupted with wide scared eyes.**_

 _ **"Before you say no sesshomaru-sama Rin wants to point out that ryliegh-sama is always protecting Rin."She said hurriedly**_

 _ **I thought about it, Rin was right, she was always protecting ring. I noticed she stayed close to us. Often I would return to camp for Rin to say that someone hunted for them, She never said who and I never bothered asking.**_

 _ **Turning my gaze to Ryliegh I looked at her. She looked relaxed and peaceful, I knew she was awake and yet she hasn't uttered a word. I find myself often arguing with my best about her or even catching myself thinking about her. She is always on my mind and it is infuriating. She was an enigma that I plan on figuring out.**_

 _ **"Ryliegh I know you are awake do you plan on fooling this sesshomaru" I asked**_

 _ **Smirking, she opened her eyes "Why, I never lord sesshomaru"**_

 _ **Quirking a brow, "Hn. You are now this Sesshomaru's alpha female".**_

 _ **I watched as she blinked, She wasn't suspecting that even I do not know what truly made me choose her as my alpha female but it seemed right. It felt right.**_

 _ **"What if I refuse?" She still had that smirk on her face.**_

 _ **Narrowing my eyes, "You would refuse this sesshomaru? Many would die to be in your position".**_

 _ **"I would if I didn't like to see your mighty self so riled up, " she said humor in her voice as she got up.**_

 _ **Growling low I turned, heading back to Jaken and Ah-Un "Come we depart".**_

 _ **To say I was shocked was wrong, I do not get shocked, But in this case I was. Ryliegh had come to walk right next to me like it was the most natural thing to do.**_

 _ **"What are you doing woman, " I said**_

 _ **"You had just claimed me as your alpha female correct" She stated**_

 _ **"Hn" was all I could say**_

 _ **"Well, you are the alpha, but I am the alpha female, are we not equals?" She said with that damn smirk again.**_

 _ **Glancing her way before looking forward again "You are this Sesshomaru's alpha and as such you are his equal"**_

 _ **Nodding, "Then I will walk next to my alpha so long i'm his alpha female"**_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

* * *

I just finished recalling all my memories to the miko, As I watched her take in this information I noticed she seemed more relaxed in my presence. Good it would not do to have her uncomfortable. Ryliegh is up to something and all the kami in the world won't save me if I don't try to make the miko comfortable with my presence.

"I can't believe ryliegh called you those names" Kagome said with her mouth agape.

Smirking, "She has said and done many things to this sesshomaru miko" I said

"You didn't even kill her for it, why?" The miko asked, tilting her head to the side in a very similar fashion to one demoness.

"Hn, It is time for dinner you should go clean up" I said changing the subject.

She wanted to ask more I could see, but I did not have all the answers. Ryliegh was an engima one that cannot be figured out. I have contented myself with that knowledge. I have also contented myself to my doom as the woman will be the death of me. Especially if she tries any more stunts. Sighing I looked out the gardens and noticed my mother.

"You look lonely mother, Is it that you miss the onna's company?" I spoke outloud to myself.

I had noticed my mother would often sit in Ryliegh's room, brushing her hair or cleaning her face. She would sneak in there often not wanting people to know. _"Mother misses her"_.

Remembering back a few moons mother and ryliegh would often sit in the garden while rin played. Underneath the Sakura tree like she did when I was a pup. It was then when I noticed mother taking a liking to her, I had decided that we would come home more as ryliegh seemed to take a liking to her as well. I had often caught ryliegh telling mother of her own past with her family something she rarely talked about. Something she refused to even tell me her alpha. I was jealous she had trusted mother more than her alpha with her troubles. It still makes me burn with jealousy.

 _"Be patient with me sesshomaru, It is not easy to tell you about my past. With your mother, I do not fear what she will think. It is you that I fear will change your mind about me"._ I remember her words echoing in my head. While it makes me jealous, it makes me wonder what I could possibly change my mind about her.

* * *

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Ryliegh: I think it's time to throw rin in there more

Kagome: How long will it be till you wake up

Ryliegh: hmm. Two, three more days?

Haru: I'm surprised it hasn't killed you

Ryliegh: Bonus to having a half elemental mother.

Ryliegh: oops you guys weren't supposed to know that yet.

Haru: you'll ruin your own story

Sessh: I do believe the story will be checking on the miko's former packmates

Kagome, Ryliegh: Sesshomaru!

Haru: Jeez, who knew my own brother can ruin something.


End file.
